1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a value-added granulated organic fertilizer and process for producing the same from fresh poultry litter and municipal biosolids, and more particularly to a value-added granulated organic fertilizer and process for producing the same from fresh poultry litter and municipal biosolids having an increased rate of production and a decreased cost of production and which allows specific binding agents to be agglomerated for ease in handling, storage and application, and which allows value-added materials to be easily incorporated to change the structural and nutrient release characteristics of the granulated organic fertilizer that impact plant nutrient uptake and reduce environmental nutrient loss.
2. Description of the Related Art
Approximately nine (9) billion broilers in the United States produce 13.9 million tons of poultry litter (“PL”) as a waste product annually. Similarly, over 59.5 million tons of wet biosolids (“BS”) are produced daily in the United States. Land application is restricted due to the perceived risk of phosphorus (“P”) loss, and potential liability and disposal is a huge expense to taxpayers. Over-application of PL and runoff water and BS increases total phosphorus (“TP”) and dissolved reactive P (“DRP”) concentrations in runoff water. DRP is considered one of the predominant, non-point source pollutants in freshwater systems resulting in algal bloom, low dissolved oxygen in the water, fish kill and generally undesirable water conditions.
Given some modification, environmentally stable PL and BS can be excellent fertilizer sources useful on row crop production areas that traditionally operate on P and nitrogen (“N”) deficient soils. Studies also show restorative qualities of using PL on precision leveled soils and found positive influences on soil properties, such as bulk density. The urban market awaits the development of a PL and BS formulation that meets its needs.
Fresh PL and BS are bulky, smelly, have low nutrient concentrations, have irregular shapes, and require special equipment for fertilizer application. Pelletizing PL and BS is a common industrial practice to change products into a desirable end-form, but cost of production and end-user acceptance limit its commercial use. However, granulation of PL and BS represents an opportunity to enhance the commercial acceptance of the products.
It is therefore desirable to provide a value-added granulated organic fertilizer produced by a granulation process that is faster and cheaper than traditional PL pelletizing techniques and results in a N-fortified PL and BS granular fertilizer.
It is also desirable to provide a value-added granulated organic fertilizer that creates a valuable commercial alternative for two (2) waste products, addresses concerns over ever increasing fertilizer prices, and addresses public concerns associated with nutrient loading via runoff into freshwater systems.
It is further desirable to provide a value-added granulated organic fertilizer and process of producing the same that provide significant costs savings by the use of nutrients from PL and BS in contrast to traditional inorganic counterparts, with such savings being furthered by that fact that most municipalities will give away BS for free or even pay one to take them.
It is still further desirable to provide a process of producing a value-added granulated organic fertilizer that significantly increases bulk density of fresh PL, thus making the granulated organic fertilizer more economical to transport, store, and apply, along with reducing fines (dust) and odor associated with PL and BS.
It is yet further desirable to provide a value-added granulated organic fertilizer produced by a granulation process that increases water soluble P over fresh PL, thereby making more P readily available to the plant.
It is yet further desirable to provide a value-added granulated organic fertilizer and process of producing the same having overall P runoff water loads that are less than commercial fertilizers (triple superphosphate) that have higher water soluble P.
It is yet further desirable to provide a value-added granulated organic fertilizer and process of producing the same having additions of BS reduce readily soluble P due to metal salts added during the wastewater treatment process, thereby protecting water quality.
It is yet further desirable to provide a granulated organic fertilizer and process of producing the same with lower soluble P allowing a producer to apply more fertilizer than higher water soluble P sources.
It is yet further desirable to provide a value-added granulated organic fertilizer and process of producing the same that utilizes PL and BS, which have slow mineralizable N and P, and thereby provide a slow release fertilizer source over a growing season.
It is yet further desirable to provide a value-added granulated organic fertilizer and process of producing the same that utilizes granulated PL and BS that offer micronutrient components, such as fortified with iron for lawns.
It is yet further desirable to provide a value-added granulated organic fertilizer and process of producing the same capable of utilizing different binding agents to make the granules stronger so they resist breakdown via friction and force, thus resulting in less dust and fines when the granulated organic fertilizer reaches the end consumer which allows for more even application.
It is yet further desirable to provide a value-added granulated organic fertilizer and process of producing the same that may incorporate DCD reduced nitrification to mitigate concerns of nitrates being leached into groundwater, causing health concerns in humans (such as Blue Baby Syndrome) and cattle, and decreasing fertilizer use efficiency via denitrification.
Other advantages and features will be apparent from the following description and from the claims.